Armored Arena: Baetyl -B-
''Armored Arena: Baetyl -B-'' is a science fiction action video game developed video game developed and published by Aozora based on the anime Armored Arena. Armored Arena: Baetyl -B-'' is an alternate story of Armored Arena: Advent -A- taking place in the same time and place but uses a new cast of characters with a few returning characters. Story The story is about the Protagonist, a former Armored Arena Team Champion who lost his/her title to a man named Aeon, the leader of a team named Globe. A year later, the Protagonist's championship history was forgotten by many people and his/her team had split up. With nothing left, the Protagonist had vowed to be back to the champion of Armored Arena once again, whether it is the Team Championship or the Solo Championship. Wanting revenge against Globe, the Protagonist had wanted to gather a team first before he/she would decide to join the Solo Tournament. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the first game, using the same ways of gameplay. In the beginning of the game, the player can create their character by choosing a gender, voice, face, hair, body type, and name. The name of the Protagonist can be chosen from a list, which will be said when someone talks in the game; the name could also be customized to the player's choosing, but it won't be spoken in the game. The Armor Abilities and Class are available for choosing and customizing at the beginning of the game along with the character customization. The socalizing and battle gameplays are played the same as in ''Armored Arena: Advent -A-''. A new feature for the battle gameplay was added. There is now a figure on the bottom-right where it shows damage of the character's armor. The lighter the color of a part in the figure is, the lower the defense of that area. The multiplayer modes added a new Tag Battle mode for both online and local modes. Tag Battle is a 3-on-3 match where one player fights as the other two supports the player in certain areas of the map. The supporting and can switch with the player fighting whenever he or she presses the switch button near to one of the players in the Support Area, the closer player to the one fighting will be the one who swaps places. The supporting players can only be allowed to travel in their Support Area of the map and cannot leave it until the player battling switches with one of the players. The supporting players will regenerate life in the Support Area in 10 seconds after they've switched places with the player fighting, the regeneration will last 15 seconds and the percentage of the recovery will depend on the damage of the player's character. The local Tag Battle mode allows CPU or Ghost players to be in the match as the fill-in player(s). Abilities & Skills New Abilities and Skills had also been added for the Armor Classes, making the total of each Abilities for Armor Classes five. The new Abilities are: *'Blaze''' - A Fighter Class ability. This ability temperarly rises the attack, defense, and agility of the Fighter but lowers it by half after it begins to cool down. *Trail - A Runner Class ability. This ability temperarly disrupts the sight of players who is passed by the Runner and also temperarly slows them down. *'Bombing' - A Striker Class ability. This ability temperarly makes all attacks of the Striker explosive attacks but might cause friendly fire. *'Focus' - A Ranger Class ability. This ability allows the Ranger to see weak points in an opponent's armor. *'Dragon' - A Tank Class ability. This ability allows the Tank to shoot a powerful dragon-like flame as an attack. The Armor Class "Changer" has been removed for story purposes since it was only allowed in'' Advent -A-'' as a story mode Armor Class. Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games